Reglas
by IracebethCarroll
Summary: "De cómo un viernes en la noche Severus Snape encontró una nota" - Después de una semana horrible, un encuentro en un solitario pasillo. JS's  JamesxSeverus


Ok… antes que nada las advertencias de rigor:

.

La primera, ni Harry Potter ni sus derivados me pertenecen, todo lo referente a los derechos de la saga están bajo la propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… si fueran de mi propiedad habría yaoi/slash por todos lados, James no estaría muerto y Harry tendría los ojos negros xD

.

Lo que me lleva a la segunda advertencia, este fic es SHONEN-AI/SLASH es decir relación amorosa/sentimental entre dos hombres, si no les gusta denle a ese botoncito mágico que está allá arriba y vuelvan sobre sus pasos… o mejor, denle al que tiene una equis roja y cierren, no pienso aguantarle tonterías a ningún(a) homofóbico(a)/obsesivo(a)…

.

Uhm… se me olvida algo… Ah sí! Este fic fue hecho para una tabla en la comunidad Livejournal, la mayoría de los fics son one-shots independientes, y aquí a subiré los más… bueno, los que me parezcan más decentes XD

Y bueno, disfrútenlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**03. Reglas**

"_De__cómo__un__viernes__en__la__noche__Severus__Snape__encontró__una__nota_"

Esa no había sido la mejor semana de su vida.

Y todo comenzó el domingo, amaneció como un soleado domingo de principios de la primavera, y él –como cualquier misántropo que se respete- había decidido quedarse encerrado en la habitación, aún a expensas de Regulus, que le había pedido que fuera "a verlo ganar" un partido de quidditch; Severus se había sentido un poco mal al verle, pero su decisión era irrevocable, ese partido Slytherin/Ravenclaw tendría que pasar sin él.

Y pasó, si, pasó; pasó con Regulus cayendo de su escoba (poco después de atrapar la snitch, por suerte), y yendo a parar a la enfermería con muchos (de verdad muchos) huesos rotos y un pulmón manchado por su costilla… Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue que -gracias a la victoria de Regulus- la casa entera se emocionó, lo que dio como resultado una gigantesca fiesta que no le dejó dormir, leer, o hacer cualquier cosa más que cubrirse los oídos… si ponía un hechizo silenciador, algún compañero lo quitaba, declarándolo un "expatriado" e invitándole a unirse a la celebración, al final terminaron por hartarlo hasta el punto de que accedió, emborrachándose más de la cuenta y ganándose la humillación de vomitar delante de Mulciber y Avery, que solo le decían que le faltaba resistencia…

Como si él deseara tenerla.

Francamente, el alcohol le daba asco.

Su pésima semana continuó el lunes, y no solo por el hecho de que se levantó con una resaca de mil demonios; eso fue solo una cosa más… su día se volvió francamente malo cuando algún idiota (que en aquellos días contaminaban hasta la sopa) le puso un _ingrediente__extra_a su perfecta poción, con tan mala suerte que dicho ingrediente voló su caldero y una buena parte del laboratorio; aquello le valió un buen castigo, y la pena de tener que escribirle a su madre para que le enviara un nuevo caldero, porque se había dañado el suyo sin reparación posible. En el castigo perdió la tarde entera, y tuvo que volver a toda prisa al cuarto, sin poder pegar el ojo por tener que acabar un ensayo de Transformaciones, que ya estaría terminado de no ser por esa odiosa fiesta.

El martes, a primera hora (cuando recién iba devolver los libros que había tomado prestados para su ensayo) Black decidió que sería _divertido_ponerle zancadilla mientras iba por la gran escalera; haciéndole caer por no menos de veinte escalones. Quedó bastante lastimado, y con sus cosas desperdigadas en el suelo, pero no le iba a dar a ese imbécil el lujo de verlo humillado, así que solo se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas, notando que su impoluto, excelente y casi perfecto ensayo de Transformaciones acababa de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Se resistió a ir a la enfermería, pues no quería que Regulus supiera que el imbécil de su hermano lo había inferido de nuevo, así que le dio una excusa a Madame Pince, y otra a McGonagall, argumentando que su trabajo se había perdido con la explosión del día anterior… McGonagall le dio un castigo de una hora por descuidado y Madame Pince unos cuantos gritos y varias amenazas; y como si no fuera suficiente, había tenido que andar todo el día adolorido e incómodo, sin poder –o querer- decirle a nadie a qué se debía su dolor.

El miércoles pasó todo el día con un humor de perros, a pesar de las pociones que se había tomado el cuerpo entero seguía punzándole de cuando en cuando, y en los momentos más incómodos, y por si eso no fuera suficiente recibió contestación de su madre, quién le decía en unas pocas líneas que su caldero llegaría ese mismo día, pero que no podía comprarle uno nuevo porque el muggle la había golpeado tanto que no podía mostrar su rostro en la calle… de solo pensarlo Severus sintió el estómago revuelto, pero no podía hacer nada, y por lo menos esta vez él no había estado ahí para verla; prefería no pensar demasiado en el caldero recibido, en un estado tan deplorable que Severus sentía que no asistir a pociones sería mejor que asistir usando eso, con lo que de seguro reprobaría.

Y por supuesto, como no era lo suficientemente malo su día, la bandita de _Los__Malhechores,__Miadores_o como quiera que se llamaran le habían hecho una hermosa broma… que lo había dejado herido en su orgullo y cuerpo, y como si ya no tuviera suficiente quedó castigado con Black y Lupin, y tuvo que verlos a los dos mandarse miraditas y reírse como colegialas, sin poder decir o hacer nada al respecto, ni comentarles nada, ni burlarse.

Una verdadera tortura, sus enemigos dejándose en ridículo y él sin poder aprovecharlo.

Luego llegó el jueves, el horrible jueves cuando Mulciber (el imbécil de Mulciber) decidió que sería divertidísimo usar un hechizo bien conocido por Severus en una Hufflepuff desprevenida, y por supuesto el muy maldito dejó que lo culparan, de nada le sirvió decir que él no había sido, Mulciber tenía coartada, y él no, así que tuvo dos horas de castigo gratuitas, y sin derecho a devoluciones.

Y luego el viernes, el desgraciado viernes cuando una de las bromas de Potter lo mandó a la enfermería con los huesos del brazo rotos, Madame Pomfrey lo curó en un santiamén, y le dejó hablar un rato con Regulus, a quien pudo contarle la mierda de semana que estaba teniendo, este solo asentía y callaba, sonriendo un poco cuando Snape le comentó como pensaba vengarse de Mulciber.

Salió de ahí al poco rato, después de disculparse con su compañero por no haber venido antes y prometiéndole volver al día siguiente.

Y fue así –mientras caminaba por los abandonados pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts- que Severus Snape encontró una nota.

Al verlo de lejos, pensó que sería un papel que algún imbécil había lanzado al piso, pero luego lo pensó mejor, si así fuera, ni siquiera estaría ahí, los elfos de Hogwarts se ocupaban de recoger los papeles apenas los estudiantes no estuvieran mirando, y considerando la hora y el lugar, era imposible que hubiera quedado ahí por accidente.

Apuró el paso, notando al acercarse que se trataba de una hoja de papel; extrañado, la recogió del suelo y observó que había un título grande y llamativo en la parte de arriba, parecía gritar "_MÍRAME_" a quién se acercara lo suficiente.

El resto de las palabras estaban escritas con una atractiva caligrafía en tinta negra y roja…

_**Reglas para Amar y ser amado por James Potter**_

La sorpresa fue lo único que impidió que esa inocente hoja de papel fuera el objeto de toda la ira y rabia de Severus; contuvo la respiración, contó hasta diez unas veinte veces, y –más por curiosidad que por otra cosa- leyó las demás palabras en el papel, todas ellas escritas con una caligrafía fina y elegante, pero sin dejar de tener ese toque _Potter_.

"_1._Considerarle el ser más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra._

_2._Mirarle a cada momento, sea esto posible o no._

_3._Poder seguirle el paso en todas sus emocionantes aventuras._

_4._Decirle que no por más que te mueras de ganas por decir sí (porque sabes que eso le encanta)._

_5._Desafiarle para que se recuerde a sí mismo lo brillante y maravilloso que es._

_6._Ser sincero en lo que pienses de él (que es un ser perfecto y que el universo debe alegrarse de tenerle)_

_7._Y si no lo eres, ser incapaz de decir no cuando él te de veritaserum (o ser incapaz de resistirte, da igual)_

_8._Tener el pelo lacio, pero no en punta (por todo el asunto de la genética para los hijos)_

_9._Estar contento –aunque no lo demuestres- con todas sus manifestaciones de afecto o muestras de atención._

_10._Mirar a la izquierda."_

Al llegar a la regla diez –más por acto reflejo que por una decisión consciente- Severus volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Encontrándose con unos labios que atraparon los suyos en un beso lento y pasional, unos labios de color marfil que los suyos reconocían, uniéndose en un beso que deseaba más de lo que hubiera gustado pensar.

El beso duró lo mismo que la estupefacción de Severus, en cuanto pudo moverse empujó a James levemente –porque la sorpresa le había dejado los brazos un poco débiles, nada más-, alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de James, que le observaban con una mezcla de deseo y ternura, una sonrisa algo pervertida se reflejaba en su rostro, era el mismo gesto que tendría un gato que está a punto de cazar un particularmente grande y jugoso ratón.

Esa expresión disparó una alarma en su cabeza, e intentó apartarse, dándose cuenta en ese instante de que James le había guiado hasta el muro, que su espalda quedaba atrapada contra la pared, y de que Potter –al darse cuenta de sus intenciones de apartarlo- le había aprisionado ambas muñecas con una mano, y que parecía estar esperando que el forcejeara para liberarse.

Lo hizo solo por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le serviría de nada, entonces miró a James intensamente, observando como el deseo en sus ojos era sustituido por una ternura casi infinita.

_Estaba ahí, pequeño, mirándole con esos ojos tan negros y grandes, como si le suplicara…_

Lo besó de nuevo, disfrutando cuando esos labios no respondieron, pero tampoco se resistieron demasiado, Severus no se entregaba del todo, simplemente se dejaba hacer si estaba de buen humor…

Y Prongs se aprovechaba bastante de eso, en serio.

Por fin, al separarse (cuando necesitaron respirar), James habló.

─Dejé tu ensayo de transformaciones en tu habitación ─musitó el más alto con un deje de humor en su voz─ Muy bueno, debo admitirlo, pero le faltaban algunos detalles –lo besó de nuevo, sintiendo como Severus le respondía un poco, pero solo un poco, su orgullo era demasiado grande- Lo de las reglas queda para discutirlo en otro momento… Aunque a mí me parecen muy bien ¿a ti no?

James se apartó varios pasos (para evitar un posible _accidente_) y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a Severus aún contra la pared, dobló en la esquina y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, no sin antes desearle buenas noches y regalarle una de esas sonrisas que –bien no lo admitiera Severus- le aceleraban el pulso y le embotaban el cerebro.

De camino a su cuarto el humor le cambió muchas veces, de a ratos se sentía enojado y frustrado, y por momentos tenía un ridículo cosquilleo que decidió atribuir a una extraña suerte de alergia que había desarrollado a Potter, debido al asco y a ningún otro sentimiento.

Al llegar al cuarto –que por el momento tenía para él solo- se encontró con tres cosas sobre su cama.

La primera un caldero brillante y nuevo (bastante mejor que el que le había mandado su madre), sin nota y sin distintivo, pero era obvio el remitente.

La segunda, su ensayo de Transformaciones, con varias correcciones y cambios, que lo hacían algo más corto, pero bastante más conciso, una conclusión bastante mejor y varios ejemplos muy bien detallados en explicación.

Y la tercera cosa (no tan agradable como las otras por cierto), una foto muy –de verdad _demasiado_- grande de James Potter, autografiada, y con una nota en letras rojas que rezaba "_El__ser__más__maravilloso__sobre__la__faz__de__la__tierra_", el modelo tenía esa sonrisa embota-cerebros, ligeramente pícara, ligeramente coqueta, suave y sin demasiada alegría; era una foto muggle, por lo que no se movía, pero Snape se sentía taladrado por esa mirada.

Solo Merlín sabe todo lo que Severus intentó para deshacerse de esa foto, intentó quemarla, romperla, morderla, arrojarla por el inodoro, sumergirla en un líquido parecido al ácido… nada, ni un rasguño, seguro que estaba protegida mágicamente.

Ni siquiera sirvió arrojarla por la ventana al vacío, volvía a aparecer en su habitación, o –si lo intentaba con _muchas_ganas- aparecía pegada en alguna parte de su cuerpo, por debajo de la ropa.

Al final optó por ocultarla en su baúl, debajo de un montón de telas, y rogando porque a Regulus no se le ocurriera revisarlo nunca.

Y ahí, en su cuarto, mientras golpeaba a su almohada pensando en Potter llegó a la conclusión de que "No tener un ego estratosféricamente grande" o "No tapar el sol con lo hinchado de tu cabezota" debería ser una regla para que él pudiera querer a James…

¡No como que fuera a hacerlo alguna vez de todas formas!

Solo era una idea… una idea sin fundamento o validez que debía esforzarse en exterminar si no quería que proliferaran otras igual de sin sentido.

¡No que fuera posible de todas formas! ¡Que él pudiera querer a Potter! ¡Ja! Eso era imposible… ¿verdad?

Y por su lado –mientras susurraba la contraseña a La Señora Gorda y entraba a La Sala Común- James Potter pensaba que lo de las reglas había sido una excelente idea, y se reprendía por no haberla tenido antes.

Sobre todo la diez… esa sin duda había sido la mejor regla de todas.

Se aceptan tomatazos, halagos, y críticas, comentarios… sin decir nada contra la pareja o el género, si van a criticar algo que sea mi forma de escribir, pero dejen al fandom fuera de esto.

Me retiro, bye!


End file.
